Yoshi Wiki:The Daily Egg
Welcome to the Daily Egg, the ongoing news on the website and Yoshi and his series. News Yoshi Game for the Switch A Yoshi game has been confirmed for the Switch. Here is the trailer : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx_C9jJ0AlA . It is planned to come in 2018. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Yoshi Confirmed! As of during the Nintendo Direct 4.8.2014, Yoshi have been confirmed to be in the next Super Smash Bros. game! See his page here:http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/yoshi.html Yoshi Game Coming 2013 Fall I heard from my sources that Nintendo plans to release a Yoshi game for the Nintendo Wii U in 2013 Fall and it rumoured to play out like Yoshi Story. Upcoming Super Mario 3D Title for Wii U The Paul Gale Network had a rumour that a Super Mario 3D platformer is in the works fans start speculating whether its the long awaited Super Mario Galaxy 3 or the longer awaited Super Mario Sunshine. Personally for me I hope it's Super Mario Sunshine 2.Since if you guys can remenber from MTO the credits theme sounded tropical so thats the first hint it might be SMS2 anyways what do you guys think post in comments New Super Mario Bros 2 About 2 weeks since its release all across the world over 53 BILLION coins has been collected.Man if only these coins were real. But anyways If you guys have been living under a rock and not bought it you guys might want to know whats the million coin reward is well the Answer to that is something special... No Something we all wanted in a New Super Mario Bros game...Its like something as good as a NEW CHARACTER... The Million coin reward is Wari... Wait what? Wario isnt the Million coin reward?It's a golden Mario Statue? Wow nintendo really cheaped us out there but anyways we still love the work. Paper Mario Sticker Star and Animal Crossing 2 very different games but has similiarties. First off all lets take a look at their Gamecube versions. Both released in 2004! Now for the Wii versions SPM was released in 2008 and ACCF was released in 2008 too. Now Paper Mario Sticket Star And Animal Crossing Jumpout is being released in early 2013. (Most likey June) I bet Nintendo planned this all the way. Bowser Jr makes a appearence in Paper Mario The boxart has been revealed for Paper Mario Sticker Star revealing a Paper Bowser Jr in a clown car. This is his first appearence in the Paper Mario series So we wonder if other characters like DK and Diddy Kong will make a appearence. New, New Super Mario Bros U pictures More info released on New Super Mario Bros U including a slidershow from Gamexplain more info on the Yoshis power ups and inclusion of more characters? Lets Start off with the Slide Show here's the video right here New Super Mario Bros. U - Screenshot Slideshow (Wii U) Then Yoshi! Green Yoshis are coming back again this time but now with a fruit meter for each 5 fruits you eat you get a power up. But what about characters heres an interview from Tezuku “We did consider that when we looked at which characters we would use. We really came down on the side of using Mii characters rather than some of the characters you had mentioned. Through the technology of HD, you’re going to see more expression and emotion on the Mii character faces. Of course, we’re going to continue making Mario games, so you can maybe look forward to some of the things you were asking about in the future.”. So Nintendo may be bluffing but maybe in the future we will have more characters. Wii U info BLOWOUT! Mark your watches September 12 2012 live streams from the Wii U convention all day! Fun Stuff AquaYoshi has released the fifth volume of Fun Stuff. Here, polls exist, videos can be watched, wallpapers can be found and more! Don't forget to accredit Conker's Bad Fur Day for making it look more neat. This week is the E3 week. Category:Yoshi Wiki